


The Little Ghost and The Radiant Light

by TheKillerShaymim



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, tags will be added as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-06-12 06:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19563571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKillerShaymim/pseuds/TheKillerShaymim
Summary: The Radiance had recently freed herself from the oblivion that awaited the gods who were forgotten. And she began to spread her influence around from her starting point. Many know this story already. But something would soon happen that would alter the course of this world.





	1. Meeting the little Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> This little fanfic was inspired by an idea I heard from Anime Girl Kairi over on her Tumblr. She also writes Shadow of Hallownest, which I totally recommend, ten out of ten.

It was quiet on the top of the Crystal Peak. It was the one place in Hallownest where she could be away from them all, the ones who forgot her. Her moths, her own children left her. She still did not understand why they did this to her. She did not understand, it made no sense. Was she...just a bad mother to them? Was it because she did not give them enough love? No...it cannot be that right? No, it was the Pale Wyrm that took them. She would destroy them, she would destroy this ‘Hallownest’, she would destroy them all. She will not forgive them for allowing her to nearly die in such a painful and excruciating way.

Her plan had already begun. The bugs of the Crystal Mines were already part of her hive mind. They would defend while she spread her influence around the rest of the kingdom. The miners themselves on their own were not particularly strong, but with her powers, she was able to boost their strength. She could also sense the whole of the mountain through them. She would know when something was trying to approach. So far, the Pale Wyrm has not dared to approach her at the top. She knows that he knows where she is now, she hasn’t exactly made her presence a secret in all honesty. So why was there no guards, none of his knights, none of his people coming up to stop her? Why-?

Suddenly, she felt some of the miners being taken out. She stood quickly, and readied herself. The miners that had died were close to the top, so whoever it was that was approaching her was close and was most likely trying to come to her. She readied a few blades ready to stab them. Suddenly, something jumped up from the hole leaping up into the air, and landing on the side she was on. And she stared at the being with confusion and surprise. It was a tiny one, very tiny actually. As small as a tiktik actually. But it wasn’t a tiktik, it was something...what was it actually? She had never seen a bug with a head with horns like that, or a cloak like that, or a body made...of...void.

She readied more blades, upon the realization that they were made of void. She did not know how the void had created this being, but she would not let it take her down. She may be weaker, but this one couldn’t be that strong. Looking closer though, they lacked any sort of weapon. No nail, and she couldn’t feel them having any sort of power. So how did they kill those miners of hers? The small one then slowly began approaching, and Radiance aimed her blades at them shouting “Stay back!” They stop when she shouts.

That was...surprisingly easy. They don’t move from that spot for a while. She really doesn’t get what’s going on, so she decides to slowly approach. As she does, the small takes some steps back, to which she shouts “Hey, stay there!” And like before, her command was obeyed and the tiny thing remained still. She continued to approach them, her blades still ready to stab at them should they try anything. She began looking them over physically, seeing if they were concealing a blade or anything. But she couldn’t find anything. They stare at her as she examined them. They didn’t seem to have any discernible emotion. In fact, they don’t even have a mouth. “What...are you?” She wonders aloud. They stare at her. It seems like they don’t even know that.

For now, she sends some of the nearby miners to check on what happened to the ones in the top for now. For now, she has determined that this tiny one poses no threat to her. So they went back to the statue that she was standing near. She looked back at the small one. They were like a ghost. Silent, invisible even, but always there. She wasn’t sure what compelled her to think this, but she said “Come over here.” She states. The little being then came over, as if it’s listening to her. It was actually kinda...cute how they walked over to her. She sat by the statue, and the tiny creature sat next to her.

She looked down at it, waiting for her miners to report in with news on what happened to the ones that died. She stared at it, and through it, trying to use her power to determine what made this thing work. She couldn’t feel much thought from it though. She couldn’t feel any will, any voice, anything much really. Except one emotion. One very strong emotion: Empathy. She felt it flow through their whole body, as if it was their sole driving force, their whole reason for existing. “You are very interesting.” Radiance says. The little being stares at her as she says this.

She looks up at the statue for a bit. Reminiscing the time she spent with her moths. Teaching them how to speak, showing them how to fly, giving them her love...and all that was gone now. Her moths had left her, forgotten her...betrayed her. Anger and sadness welled up inside of her. She felt tears drop from her eyes, onto her legs. She wanted to stop, she wanted to stop crying, but she couldn’t. Nobody would understand her pain, her feelings of hurt and betrayal, her feelings of anger towards the Pale Wyrm. She was alone, with nothing but those in her Hive Mind and her desire for revenge against the world that betrayed her. She won’t-

Her thoughts are interrupted when she feels something grip her. It was small, but it was warm. She looked down to see the little being hugging her as best they can, their tiny arms trying to wrap themselves around her fluff. She looked confused, and a bit weirded out that they were suddenly hugging her. Though they couldn’t deny, that the hug itself felt warm and kind and it made her feel...a bit happy. She had actually forgotten they were there for a moment. “Heh. You really are like a ghost.” She says with a little chuckle. They look up at her. Their eyes close in what she thinks to be a smile. 

She decides that this tiny creature can stay with her, for now at least. It’s nice to have some sort of company for once. Though, they need a name, she can’t just keep thinking of them as a creature. She thought for a moment on what she should call them, and ended up on something simple. “Hey, do you mind if I call you Ghost?” She asks them. They stare blankly at her, not nodding or anything. “Umm...nod if you like the name Ghost, shake your head if you do not like it.” She states. In the end they nod for the Radiance. “Ghost is your name then.” She says.

Just as this happened, she got her report in from her miners. She uses their eyes to see it. As it turns out, they had actually hit a crystal that released a burst of energy and ended up killing some of the miners. A shame, but that was just something that happened. “Oh well. I suppose their deaths are unfortunate, but it is what it is.” She says. Ghost looks up at her, and she notices this. “Oh, don’t worry Ghost. This isn’t something you should worry over. It’s something I must deal with.” She says. Ghost just stared at her, not looking away. “Are you...curious?” She asks, not too certain of that herself. Ghost still stares at her, not looking away. She decides that they are curious.

“Alright. So, some of those under my rule accidentally hit a crystal that exploded and they...weren’t okay after the explosion.” She says. She didn’t want to say died, out of fear of not knowing if Ghost was a child or not. “It is regretful, but these things happen.” She then adds. She didn’t know why, but losing them made her feel...a bit sad? Why? They were meant to be nothing more than tools for her, so why did she care what happened to them so much anyway? Though, it’s not like she actively wanted them to die. She wasn’t sure why she was feeling different than she thought she would feel.

Perhaps it was...the presence of Ghost? She looked down at them, and they were still staring up at her. She couldn’t help but feel different when looking at them herself. She felt less angry, less betrayed, less...like she was all alone. Just having them to talk to has been making her feel a bit better. She gently pet Ghost with her wing, gently brushing their head. They seemed to enjoy it, leaning into the touch. They were likely very young, Radiance concluded. They don’t seem to really understand a lot of things, and more than likely don't have any parents. At least none worth letting them have Ghost. If they let this tiny baby climb all the way up to the top of Crystal Peak, clearly they aren't fit to be a parent.

She then started to wonder how they managed to get all the way to the Crystal Peak to begin with. She was impressed at how Ghost somehow managed to avoid her sentries and climb all the way up here. “Ghost how did you get up here?” She decides to ask him. She is only met with a stare at her.  _ Gonna need to give them a way to communicate some time. _ She thinks to herself. “Do you have some experience with hard climbing tasks?” She asks. Ghost response is a nod. "I see. Truly, your parents must have been neglectful and foolish to let you climb up here on your own.” She says sounding upset. She then looks down at Ghost, who is just outright shaking.

She freaks out and hugs them directly into her fluff. “Oh Ghost, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, I just didn’t like that your parents left you!” She says worried. She feels them shake harder.  _ Wait...is it because I mention the word...parents? _ She thinks to herself.  _ If their parents were so terrible that merely mentioning the word parents causes them to have this level of a freak out… _ She continues to think to herself. She slowly and gently pets Ghost, and starts singing a lullaby, that she always sang for her moths. “When the light is running low, and the shadows start to grow, and the places that you know, seem like fantasy...there’s a light inside your soul, that’s still shining in the cold, with the truth, the promise in our hearts...don’t forget, I’m with you in the dark.”

  
She sang the song in a heavenly voice, a comforting voice...a motherly voice. As she sang and petted the little Ghost, they began to calm down, and stop shaking altogether. “There, there. I’ll take care of you. I promise.” Radiance says gently. Ghost looks up at her, and she could start to see emotion starting to take form inside of them. They looked hopeful, begging at her to please take care of her, but most of all...happy. Radiance brought them in closer. That’s right, she was their mother now. She would take care of them. Her anger, subsided somewhat. But she would not give up her on her quest like that. However, this feeling, allowed the true nature of her Hive Mind abilities to start to take form, within the bugs under her control.  



	2. Putting a plan into motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radiance has been raising Ghost for a while, and has been calmed from her rage. With the infection plan out the window, she formulated a new plan to keep herself from fading away forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, thank you all so much for loving the first chapter, aaaaaaah. I was so nervous to post the second one out of fear nobody would like the direction I was going with it, but frig it, I have to do it eventually.
> 
> Truth is, I have like 3 more chapters all written up and stuff, and I have just been too scared to post anything. I am very nervous about sharing my work, but too late for that now, with how I uploaded the first chapter.
> 
> Either way, I hope you all like this next chapter. I'd understand if you didn't, and would totally understand if it's not what you expected.

For a few weeks, Radiance was raising Ghost as best as she could. They did need to eat and drink like other bugs, despite having no mouth. Luckily, she could use the miners to help them gather that sort of thing for Ghost, and themselves now. Previously, her anger was providing them the sustenance they needed previously. However, now with her anger subsided enough, she could no longer rely on that. In fact, they’ve actually been able to somewhat think for themselves, without her direct orders. She remembered how her old Hive Mind worked. Back then, she had no reason to be mad, no reason to be angry, not like she does now. Her ‘Hive Mind’ at the time, was more akin to a collective group thought, than any actual Hive Mind.

Everyone knew when someone was in trouble, everyone knew when an event was going on, and when it was time for Radiance to tell a story. They always loved Radiance’s stories...so why did they leave her? Did she do something wrong? She didn’t sense anything wrong in their minds before they cut out. When they cut out, everything just went blank. She couldn’t feel, see or hear the world around her. She was blind in every sense of the word. But she could feel her emotions, and could remember the last words her moths thought collectively

“We must cut her out! For the Pale Wyrm!” And then all just went to nothing. When bugs began remembering her, she was beyond infuriated. Her people...her children...they abandoned her.

As she thought this, Ghost walked over to her. She looked down at them, saying “Oh, Ghost. Sorry, I didn’t see you there.” She says. She then notices they have a…a...a…

”Is that a nail?!” She cries out in shock, which surprises Ghost, but they soon nod. They pull it out for Radiance to examine. It wasn’t particularly sharp, in fact it was a bit dull, and somewhat cracked in certain areas of it. It was nowhere near a good enough weapon to fight against her with.

“Where did you find this?” She asks. Ghost stared at her when she asked that. 

_Right, gotta remember, can still only answer yes or no questions._ Radiance thinks to herself. “Ghost, did you find this nail just lying around the mountain?” She asks, to which they replied with a nod. “Alright, good.” She says relieved.

She was worried for nothing. Though, now that she thought about it, they should probably know how to wield a nail a bit. If she truly was planning on waging war on the Pale Wyrm, she wouldn’t want Ghost to be left all defenseless. The idea of the Pale Wyrm’s bugs ramming their nails through Ghost’s body, tearing through his shell...she shivers at the thought of it and shakes her head. She can’t think those thoughts, because they won’t happen. She won’t let it happen.

“Ghost, we’re going to take a bit to teach you how to use that nail you’re holding, alright?” She says. Ghost nods in understanding,

She nods, and summons one of her blades. “Okay Ghost, I’m gonna bring down my blade, slowly. I want you to hold the nail up to make it stop from hitting you. This is called blocking. Are you ready?” Radiance asks. Ghost nods.

She brings the blade she summoned slowly at Ghost. Ghost raises his nail and blocks it just fine.

“Very good. Now, it’s gonna come back down again, but a bit faster. Be ready okay?” She says. Ghost nods, and they repeat this for a time. Her blade is actually starting to come down kinda fast at this point, but Ghost is showing no issues with blocking it. They raise their nail at just the right time, for perfect blocking. 

_Strange. Very strange._ She thinks to herself.

For now, she decided to do something a little more advanced for Ghost, since they seem to perfectly understand blocking.

“Alright Ghost, next, we’re going to try out parrying. Parrying is when you block the attack, and push back against it when you block at the same time. It’s a bit tricky, so if you’re not sure about doing this, shake your head no. If you want to do this, nod your head, okay?” She says. Ghost nods in response. She relaxes a bit, seeing Ghost being so willing. Or at least, she thinks they are. Hard to say when they still can’t speak.

Regardless that wasn’t important right now. For now, she brought the blade of hers up once again and swings down, at a decent speed. It came down at Ghost, who blocked the blade, then managed to parry it just fine. To say Radiance was impressed would be an understatement. Ghost was strong, stronger than she initially thought. They were clearly experienced in using a nail, despite not having had one before now. She was intrigued to say the least. However, she will not make Ghost fight for her. They are but a child after all, no matter how skilled they are with a nail, and she would not feel right forcing them to fight for her cause. Even if they choose to fight for her, she would be hesitant to allow it, because they were still a child.

Regardless, she could at least feel safe, knowing they could handle themselves if she wasn’t around to defend them for whatever reason. It was actually a bit relieving as now she could proceed with the plan she’s been concocting for the past weeks. If she was going to take down the Pale Wyrm, she was going to need to remove his support. The bugs of this ‘Hallownest’ of his, they supported him, but only because of his lies of this kingdom ‘being the last and only civilization’. She knew well of other kingdoms beyond the Howling Cliffs that would like to challenge that foolish notion. Unfortunately, it seems the bugs of this kingdom he’s creating do not understand this fact, which confuses her.

For now, she needed her own allies, in order for combat and info purposes. From what she knew from the minds of her miner bugs, the Mantis Tribe was the most likely to reject the Pale Wyrm, but they would still be difficult to sway. However, she must at least try. She cannot continue to sit by and let the Pale Wyrm continue whatever it is they are planning on using to stop her. She will not let them win this war. Not when she has a reason beyond being forgotten. She will protect Ghost with all she’s got. And so, focusing her power, she scryed to see if the Mantis Lords, the leaders of the Mantis Tribe, had the Pale Wyrm nearby. Looking around, she saw no indication of him.

“Good.” She said to herself. She then said to Ghost “Ghost, I’m going to be gone for a bit, so stay up here alright? I’ll be right back.” She tells them. And thus, she began to teleport to the Lords themselves, not noticing a certain someone clinging onto her back as she did this.

The Mantis Lords, the three sisters and two brothers, were sitting on their respective thrones, contemplating how long it will take the Pale King to raise their vessel to a suitable state. They knew it would take some years at least, as the vessel needed proper time to learn combat techniques and be prepared properly for their mission. Not only that, but the preparations for the Dreamers as an additional seal would also have to be considered for how long it will take. It was unfortunate that they would never get the chance to challenge the vessel the Pale King was raising. They would love the chance to fight them or even the Radiance, but neither one would happen anytime so-

As they thought this, a bright flash of light and essence appeared at the area beneath the thrones they sat on, and emerging from it, was the Radiance herself. The youngest brother of the 5 Mantis Lords actually fell out of his throne in shock, before he quickly returns to his seat. The oldest sister of the Mantis was the most composed, but still visibly shocked. She composed herself and cleared her throat.

“You have quite the nerve to show yourself her Radiance.” She says threateningly.

“Indeed I do. Do you have an issue with it?” Radiance replies calmly. The Mantis Lord oldest smiled and said

“Hardly. It’s actually quite a joy. The Pale King claimed you a coward that we should not trust. Seeing you here puts his claims into doubt.” She says.

_Alright, so far so good._ Radiance thinks to herself.

“H-Hey, that doesn’t mean she’s not a coward. I mean, she hid behind her wall of miners up at the Crystal Peak, right?!” The youngest said indignantly. “Indeed she did. Radiance, care to explain?” The older brother asked slyly.

Radiance nodded. “My initial plan was...to bring all of Hallownest into a Hive Mind under my control. Those of the Crystal Peak were the first I converted, then those of the Eternal Crossroads. However, after sometime, the anger I felt subsided, and I no longer wish to force my Hive Mind upon anyone else.” Radiance explains. The Mantis Lords listen and think. “How do we know this isn’t just a trick?” One of the sister Mantis Lords ask. “She could simply be trying to earn our sympathy.” They add.

“Whether you give me your sympathy or not, matters not to me. For I will continue to fight the Pale Wyrm regardless. He wished me dead, and I cannot so easily forgive that. I will not die again. Not when I have someone I must protect.” Radiance retorts determined. The Mantis Lords are impressed by her determination.

“Well, if you have someone you wish to protect...then you would not mind proving that in combat right?” The oldest sister says rising from her seat. The others also rise themselves. Radiance braces herself, ready to fight.

“Very well, if you wish to fight, know that I will give my all for-” She begins before she feels something jump off her back, over her head, landing in front of her.

Whether the Mantis Lords were more stunned or the Radiance was, it didn’t matter. For both groups were shocked to see the little Ghost landing in front of her, drawing their nail.

“Gh-Ghost?! What are you doing here?!” Radiance asks shocked that they were here. The Mantis oldest sister and oldest brother whisper to each other “Isn’t that one somewhat like the vessels that the Pale King made?” Sister whispered. “Indeed. And yet, they seem to be trying to protect the Radiance.” Oldest whispered back. Middle sister joined in whispering “Perhaps they planned this, for some reason?” Youngest sister joined whispering “Look at how shocked she is. That is genuine shock.” Youngest brother wasn’t whispering with any of them, and was actually jumping down at the little Ghost.

“Fosho!” The oldest sister cried out to make him stop but it was too late. Radiance freaked out and was about to get between them, but they were too fast.

The youngest brother swiped his nail at Ghost, who parried it with ease. “Wh-What!?” He cries out shocked, before Ghost jumps at him and slashes at him. “Urgh!” He grunts with each hit, before retreating away from the tiny bug. “What the heck?! His nail isn’t that strong, but he hits so hard! And he somehow parried me!”

The youngest brother, Fosho, complains. “Impressive. Radiance have you been teaching them how to fight?” The oldest sister asks. “Not truly. They seemed to know this stuff quite well already. I tried teaching them blocking and parrying, but they performed both far better than any beginner would be able to.” Radiance explains. “Interesting. Very interesting.” The oldest sister muses. Fosho rejoins his siblings and they begin discussing something in hushed whispers.

Radiance meanwhile picks up Ghost, and holds them close. “Ghost, please, don’t try something like that again. I would never be able to forgive myself if you hurt yourself.” Radiance says, looking down at them. But to her surprise, Ghost shook their head no.

“N-No? Ghost, please, this isn’t something that someone as young as you should partake in!” She says even more worried. Ghost then starts gesturing to the Radiance, then back at themselves.

“Of course, I’ll protect you, you don’t need to worry about that!” She says. But Ghost shook their head again, pointing at her and pointing at them again. “Y...You will protect me?” She asks surprised. They nod in response. “Ghost…” She says softly.

“We’ve come to a conclusion. We will provide you with info, and our allegiance in the fight against the Pale King.” The oldest sister states. “T-Truly? You will-” Radiance starts before being interrupted.

“However! We, the Sisters of Battle, wish to battle the one you call Ghost!” The three sisters cry out together. “Wh-what?! But Ghost is just a child! They haven’t been in an actual battle as far as I know!” Radiance says frazzled.

“We must test them. We must see if they are what we believe them to be.” The middle sibling says. “What...they are?” Radiance asks looking down at Ghost. She couldn’t deny that she was curious as to what they were herself. But she was so worried that something might happen to them. Ghost then patted her fluff, as if trying to reassure her.

“...Alright. I will allow it.” She says. “However...if you end up killing them...there will be no mercy for anyone in Hallownest. ESPECIALLY not you.” Radiance says with a glare that caused the Mantis Lords to shiver in fear.

“We will ensure to not kill them.” The oldest sister says mostly about to keep her composure, but still shaking a bit.

“Alright. Ghost, please be careful.” Radiance says and let’s them go. She steps out of the way, and the Mantis Arena Cage drops, and the spikes open on the floor. Radiance looks upon the scene with nervousness. She knew Ghost was strong, but she felt this beyond their abilities.

The Sisters of Battle began their attack. Jumping in and dropping down, rushing in from the side, or using their Soul power to fire blades of swirling energy at Ghost. In spite of all of these fast paced and powerful attacks, Ghost managed to dodge, parry and fight back. He couldn’t get one of them out of the way for a while though, spreading damage across them.The youngest sister was the first to retreat out of the battle.

“Geez...even 3 of us are having difficulties against them. Shada, Edia! Make sure you win!” She cries out.

“Worry not, we two will be able to achieve victory, dear Leasa.” The middle sibling, Edia, proclaimed. “I am not too sure of that Edia. They have not taken any damage thus far.” The eldest sister, Shada, replied to the proclamation. “Maybe so, but surely they tire as of now. We must keep up the pressure." Edia replied.

Radiance was getting nervous again. She knew that, while Ghost didn't show how tired they were, there were indeed limits to how far they could push themselves. She was sure herself that they were approaching their limit. "Ghost be careful!" She called out. Ghost looked back and nodded.

The two remaining sisters charged at them going for a pincer maneuver. Ghost is able to jump up and hit them in a way that lets them stay airborne a bit longer. The two then they to use their blade shots in a way that made it impossible to dodge. But Ghost stood perfectly still in the center, avoiding both of their attacks. They then used this opportunity to attack Edia, knocking them out of the fight.

"Impressive...the little one is quite strong. 2 of the 3 Sisters or Battle now must sit out. It is all up to Shada now." Edia says.

Shada hung to the wall, examining the little Ghost. The whole time the fight raged on, she tried to find a weakness in their defense. She found that they occasionally looked back to the Radiance as it they were trying to reassure her of their strength. And just now they were doing just that. She leapt at them, rushing them down and aiming for the side of them and was about to hit them when Ghost managed to parry it.

"Impossible…" Shada muttered to herself before being ravaged by Ghost's nail. She then made a retreat and say alongside her defeated sisters.

"N-No way...You lost…" Fosho said shocked.

"Indeed. We made the bet though, it is out fault for underestimating our opponent." Shada said. The three sisters and two brothers stood and bowed before Ghost. Ghost then sheathed his nail then and there, as the battle cage lifted. Radiance rushed over to Ghost picking them up and hugging them.

"Oh my little Ghost! You were amazing! I'm sorry I doubted you. I was just so worried about you." She says. Ghost gave her a little pet to reassure her. She smiled as she was petted by them. “Well Radiance, as we promised, we will offer our allegiance to you, and provide you some...important information.” Shada says stepping down to them. She sounded nervous when saying that last part. Radiance knew that that was not good.

“First, we will inform you of the Pale King’s plans.” Edia states jumping down also.

“Pale Wyrm.” Radiance states. “Umm, what?” Leasa asks confused.

“He has not stated his true form to any of you? Hmph, figures.” Radiance says annoyed. “I will offer this information in exchange then. The ‘Pale King’ as you call him, was actually a creature known as a Wyrm, called similarly the Pale Wyrm. I do not know much about him personally, but I do know that Wyrms are Higher Beings born with an ability that grants them foresight.” Radiance explains.

“Truly? Then...that fiend! He’s lied to us about who he is!” Fosho proclaims. “Calm yourself Fosho. We must confirm this information for ourselves in some way.” Shada states. “R-right. Forgive me Sister Shada.” Fosho says embarrassed.

“As we were saying, the Pale King’s plan is to train and raise a being into being able to seal away you within themselves.” Shada explains.

Radiance looked down at the explanation. She hated how similar their plans were. She was willing to forcibly use innocent lives to prolong her existence. Well now she will not do that anymore. She will find another way.

“Of course, I’m sure the Pale Wyrm has an idea for additional means of protection on the being correct?” Radiance states. “Indeed. Two methods. One, raise them to be completely hollow, and devoid of thought and emotion. On top of that, they will take 3 beings, that he calls Dreamers, to add as an overall level of protection.” Edia explains.

“I see. I assume you don’t have an exact idea of how he plans to do all of this however?” Radiance states.

The 5 Mantis Lords go silent for a bit. “Wait, you do have an idea?” She asks surprised.

“Yes, though we are unsure to tell you.” Fosho states.

“Did you not state that you would offer your allegiance to me?” Radiance asks annoyed.

“We are worried about how the truth will affect you and your mentality.” Shada states. 

_The truth? They...they’re not implying what I think they’re implying? Right?_ She thinks to herself, trying to reassure herself. “What do you mean?” She asks, hiding the fear in her voice. Shada takes a deep breath. “Ghost is...a vessel, like the one the Pale King plans on using to trap you.” She says.

Silence. A deafening silence was all that took place of the words that left Shada’s mouth. Radiance eyes widened, looking down at the little Ghost cuddling into her fluff. A flurry of emotions ran through herself, and she wasn’t sure exactly what she was feeling to begin with. Was she hurt, betrayed, angry, sad, lost, confused, happy-happy? The flurry stops when she recognizes she feels that way somewhat. 

_Why...Why do I feel happy?_ She asked herself. She didn’t understand. Why was she feeling happy? She shouldn’t, right? After all, she just learned that the one she’s been raising was made by her sworn enemy. They were made to seal her away, and keep her trapped within themselves. So, why did she even think she should feel happy? Why, why, wh-?   
  
“ _Mama…_ ”

Radiance was startled when she heard that and looked around for the source. She couldn’t tell where it came from though, it’s like the word was all inside her head. But she could see that the Mantis Lords heard it too and looked around for the source as well.

“ _Mama._ ”

They heard it again, and all of them slowly turned their heads to the one that Radiance was still holding. It was coming from Ghost. “G...Ghost? Was that...you?” Radiance asks them. Ghost nods and hugs Radiance as best as they can

“ _Mama!_ ” They cry out happily.

Radiance could feel the tears well up in her eyes, and drop from her face, as she hugged Ghost even closer into her fluff. That’s right. Even if they are a creation of the Pale Wyrm, whatever purpose he had planned for them before, that is not who they are anymore. Now, they were Ghost, child of the Radiance.

“It seems that Ghost has made their choice. They side with you, Radiance.” Shada says smiling.

“That’s amazing. This vessel seems to be so attached to you.” Fosho states amazed.

“I think they’re actually pretty cute.” Leasa says smiling.

“What, thinking of getting a kid yourself with your mate?” Fosho teases her.

“Hey, at least I have a mate by now. When are you gonna get one?” Leasa retorts.

“Don’t need one. I’m fine being a loner.” He responds cooly.

Shada clears her throat and the Mantis Lords all straighten themselves up. “Regardless, we the Mantis Lords, in the name of the Mantis Tribe, pledge our allegiance to you, the Radiance, here and now. Your orders, we shall follow.” She says and the 5 lords bow.

“Thank you for your support. For now, my orders are for you to gather information on the Pale Wyrm and his doings.” Radiance states.

“We shall try Radiance, however that will be difficult as the Pale King does not typically enjoy making contact with us. Trying to contact him will make him suspicious for sure.” Edia says.

“Hmm, there must be a way to gather information without arousing his suspicions.” Radiance wonders.

Suddenly a younger mantis with the appearance of a messenger approaches and stops in their tracks at the sight of the Radiance. “M-m-my lords? Why is the Radiance h-here?” They stutter out.

“We shall explain later. Speak your message.” Shada proclaims.

“Th-The Pale King is outside the v-village gates. He wishes to s-speak about the r-recent issues regarding the umm...the...umm…” They stutter, looking at the Radiance herself.

“Well, I believe it is time for me to take my leave. If you ever need to inform me of anything, let me know through your dreams. I will be there.” Radiance tells the Lords. They nod and thus she teleports back to the top of the Crystal Peak.

She teleports next to her statue, Ghost still cuddled closely with her. She looks up at her statue, looking around at it. If the bugs of the mines hadn’t discovered it, she might not have been able to return. There was so much more to this situation than she knew about. She began to wonder where her moths were, what they’re doing now, and why did they leave her. Before, she grew angry when thinking about these questions. But now, she grew concerned when thinking on them. Her moths...they were perhaps tricked by the Pale Wyrm. If he has hidden the fact he was a Wyrm from his own allies, then she can believe that he had some way of tricking her moths.  
  
Ghost patted her fluff and she looked down at them. “ _Mama...sad?_ ” They ask her.

Radiance gently pets Ghost with her wing her eyes forming a smile. “Mama is a bit sad Ghost. But she’s also happy. She’s happy because for the first time in so long...mama feels hope.” She says softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so let me know what you all thought. I am not sure if the way I wrote this is gonna go over well, but I hope you all enjoyed it.


	3. Catching Dreamers: Herrah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having decided a course of action, now Radiance plays the waiting game, waiting for information on the Dreamers while also taking a bit of time to teach and raise Ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAaHSGNKSDNBILVWN! I'm so sorry this took so long, I lost motivation for a while, but I managed to edit this chapter out and I am ready to share it. I hope you guys like it, and I'm sorry for taking so long. DX

It had been months since Radiance had encountered the Mantis Lords and earned their respect and support. They had been keeping tabs on the Pale King, though hadn’t found out much else, aside from how far the vessel he was raising had progressed. So far, they have shown exemplary skill with the nail, and understanding of the power of Soul. However, they lacked any emotion at all, and were shown to be completely empty. It was a far cry from how she was raising Ghost herself. 

“ _ Mama, mama! I did it! I finally did it! _ ” She heard the voice of Ghost as they rushed over to her.

Ghost wasn’t as small as they were before. Their head and their body was a bit bigger than when she first found them. “What did you do Ghost?” She asks, lowering herself to him a bit. 

“ _ I finally figured out how to use Soul! _ ” Ghost cried out happily. They then pointed their hand out, aiming it at a nearby rock and letting loose a burst of Soul energy that obliterated the rock. 

“Well done Ghost! You used Vengeful Spirit on your own!” Radiance says happily. Ghost looks excited when she praises them. 

“ _ Yeah, yeah! I also learned how to use it to heal myself too! So we can train even harder, right? _ ” Ghost asks excitedly. 

“Yes, yes Ghost. But today, we’re gonna learn about something different.” Radiance says.   
  
“ _ Whoa! What is it, what is it? _ ” Ghost asks curious. Radiance pulls out a little item from her fluff. It looked like it was some sort of badge of metal thorns. 

“This Ghost, is a charm. A very useful item that can easily turn the tide of battle. This particular charm is called the “Thorns of Agony”. It is useful as a defensive charm, as it damages your foes when they damage you.” Radiance explains. 

If Ghost’s eyes weren’t made of void, they would be alight with excitement and wonder right now. “ _ Whoa! That’s so cool! I bet there are lots of cool charms like that! _ ” Ghost says excitedly. Radiance giggles at their enthusiasm.

“Indeed. Now Ghost, it is important to remember that you can only equip so many charms at once. You require a notch for each and every charm you equip. You CAN equip more charms than that, but that will make you Overcharmed, and cause you to take more damage than normal.” Radiance states. Ghost nods in understanding. 

“ _ Alright! Where can I find a notch? _ ” Ghost asks. 

“Well, I can give you some notches and ‘Thorns of Agony’ for now. But any other charms and notches you want are yours to find on your own, okay?” Radiance explains. 

“ _ Does that mean that I can leave the Crystal Peak top for once?! _ ” Ghost asks, the excitement in his voice was palpable.

Radiance looks at Ghost. She had been extremely cautious about letting them even down into the Crystal Mines. Sure, the bugs down there would at least be able to hold a conversation now, but she worried she would influence what they would say to them. But...she couldn’t keep them here forever. If she wanted Ghost to grow up to be themselves, to be their own person, to be Ghost, then she cannot just keep them up here. 

“Yes Ghost. You are free to roam. However, go no further than the Eternal Crossroads. I can’t see anything past there, and I want to be able to help you in case you get into something past your capabilities.” Radiance states. Ghost nods with enthusiasm. 

“ _ Of course mama! I wouldn’t wanna make you upset! _ ” They say.   
  
Radiance looks at them happily, giving them 3 charm notches and the ‘Thorns of Agony’ charm. Ghost gleefully equipped them and skipped off down the hole to the mines. Radiance then sat by her statue, and began to contemplate on her next move. She can’t proceed forward properly without knowing who and where the ‘Dreamers’ are. As she knew it, the Dreamers are meant to be put in a deep sleep, a never ending sleep. They would only be able to be killed in their dreams. It would be possible to kill them then, Radiance knew that something like a Dream Nail would be able to do the job. However, she doesn’t want to kill them. She would rather help them and keep them out of the Pale Wyrm’s grasp.

She knew that not everyone was drawn to the Pale Wyrm and his falsehoods of free thought. She would not let them continue to spread it. Rumors spreading about her infection have at least kept droves of bugs from coming to Hallownest. Some come, but they’re more like ‘heroic’ bugs, who have come to ‘slay the beast’. Whenever they fail, whispers abound of how they fell to the infection or how they were too unintelligent to be a match against her or some other such nonsense. 

Truth was, they never found her, and were simply spewing out bluster about their supposed ‘greatness’ and had to leave when they couldn’t prove it. Regardless, it kept the bugs away from her lands, which was just fine by her. She needed information though. She tried to sense if any of the Mantis Lords were in their dream states right now, to provide said information.

In fact, one of them WAS dreaming. It was Shada herself. Shada is typically the one they use to reveal the most important info, as she is best able to memorize it and relay it. Radiance focuses herself, and wills her spirit into the dream realm of Shada. She floats before Shada, as the Mantis Lord stands on a stone platform. 

“Greetings Radiance. You came quickly.” Shada says bowing. 

“I had just actually started sensing for your dreams. So, have you any important information?” Radiance asks of her. 

“Indeed. We have great news. We have discovered the identity of one of the Dreamers.” She says. Radiance looked elated at the news. Finally, progress! 

“That’s great! Give me all the information you can!” Radiance stated.

“As you wish, Radiance.” Shada says nodding. “The first Dreamer we have discovered is the leader of the realm of Deepnest, the ones whose stragglers are constantly attacking our village.” Shada explains. 

“Their name is Herrah. They were actually one of the most difficult Dreamers for the Pale King to convince, according to our research. So difficult in fact, that the Pale King had to grant her a child for her to agree to the mission.” Shada asks. 

“Interesting. How did you acquire all this info?” Radiance asks. 

“A weaver approached us, cautiously, and without intent to fight. They actually came to us, begging us to help their queen see how foolish this plan was. Lucky for them, we happened to be allied with you.” Shada says, adding that last line a bit smugly.

Radiance chuckled slightly at the smugness. “Indeed. They are quite lucky. Thank you for your hard work Shada. I am grateful for your continued support.” Radiance says. 

“It is nothing. You have proven that you can be trusted to us. Your raising of Ghost is commendable. They clearly care for you and wish to stand by your cause.” Shada says smiling. Radiance blushes a bit at the praise. She honestly just wanted to make Ghost happy. It was their choice to follow her on her quest. Their choice… 

“Shada, have you found anything more about the Pale Wyrm’s vessel they raise?” Radiance asks. 

“Unfortunately no. Any information on them is kept under tight wraps. Though, we can only assume that they’re doing so in order to keep contact to a minimum.” Shada explains.   
  
“Contact cut from the rest of the world...That is no way to raise a child.” Radiance says sternly. 

“Indeed. Though, you seem to keep Ghost up on the Crystal Peak for the most part.” Shada retorts. 

“Actually, I am letting Ghost wander the Crystal Mines and the Eternal Crossroads.” Radiance replies. 

“Oh. Are you sure it’s well for them to go on their own?” Shada asks. 

“I have my bugs in the hive mind keeping an eye on them. I will know if something goes wrong.” Radiance explains. “Besides, if I don’t let them explore at least somewhat on their own, they’ll never grow to be themselves.” She adds.

Shada nods in agreement. “Indeed. They cannot be themselves if they are forever stuck in one place. Now, that is all we have for information. You may leave if you have nothing else.” Shada states. Radiance ponders something for a moment, looking around the realm. 

“Shada, I have noticed that your dreams are usually very much the same. You stand on this sole platform. Nobody and nothing else around.” Radiance tells Shada. 

“Well, is that an issue?” Shada asks confused. 

“Well, not necessarily. I’m just worried that you don’t have many aspirations for yourself.” Radiance replies.

“Are you able to tell that from visiting others dreams?” Shada asks curious now. 

“Indeed. See, there are those who can control what they dream. They can shape and form it how they desire. However, normally bugs don’t have that kind of control. They tend to dream about a number of things, from their own desires, to maybe even seeing glimpses of the future.” Radiance explains with passion. 

Shada looks amazed by the last bit. “Regular bugs can have foresight?!” Shada asks shocked. 

“Well, it’s different. Typically, those dreams are extremely rare, and bugs could easily forget them. And they cannot will them like a Wyrm can, even if they can control the dream.” Radiance explains.

“I see...however, the first part. Those who can control the dream...maybe I am one of them?” Shada asks 

“I would most certainly say so. You are able to keep this realm the exact same way every time I came to visit. That requires a level of control over your dreams.” Radiance explains. “Though, it seems you were more so unaware of it before now. However, with your full control, you can shape it how you please.” She then adds. 

“How I please…” Shada muses. She focuses and the realm stretches and morphes. The village of the Mantis Tribe is formed, and in the background a rumble can be heard.   
  
Radiance decides to stick around for a bit to see exactly what this dream would be about. Suddenly, a huge Wyrm burst through the walls, and it looked distinctly pale. Shada drew a nail she didn’t have before, as her sisters and brothers appeared beside her. 

“For your lies, for your distrust of those you claim to wish to protect, for you and your disregard for the life you yourself created, we, the Mantis Lords, shall strike you down!” Shada cries out, and the Mantis Lords leap into battle.

Radiance creates a chair for her to sit in and watches the enjoyable battle. It was incredibly epic, probably because Shada wanted it that way. Both sides gaining ground, then pushing back the other. The Pale Wyrm fired blasts from it’s maw, summoning constructs to fight against the Mantis Lords. The Mantis Lords struck back, their blades and claws cutting through the construct and the Pale Wyrm’s form.

  
Eventually, Shada jumped into the beast’s maw, and came out from it’s gut, wielding what Radiance could only assume Shada thought its heart to be like. A pale beating organ, that slowly stopped pulsing, only for Shada to crush it. The Mantis Lords cheered at the sight. Radiance had to admit, it was a fun dream. Shada looked like she truly enjoyed herself. For now, she should return to her body and begin planning on how to confront Herrah. 

_ Queen of Deepnest eh? Even if they don’t like the Pale Wyrm, they must have a reason for choosing to side with his plan. I must be careful with how I proceed with them. _ Radiance thinks to herself as she leaves the dream and returns to her body.

She opens her eyes and see Ghost sitting on a part of the statue staring at them. “...Ghost, I have told you that doesn’t surprise me anymore.” Radiance says simply.

“ _ Awww. I guess it’s true. You haven’t reacted the past 3 times I did this. _ ” They say disappointed. 

Radiance giggles. “Sorry Ghost. It’s not that easy to scare mama anymore.” She says. 

“ _ Well, that just means it’s true then! Mama isn’t afraid of anything! If I can’t scare you, then nothing can! _ ” Ghost says happily. 

Radiance looks at Ghost for a moment, before laughing happily. “Is that why you’ve been doing that this whole time? You’re such a silly little one Ghost.” She says hugging Ghost close. 

Ghost giggles and returns the hug. “ _ Of course! Mama shouldn’t feel scared. I don’t like it when you feel scared mama. _ ” Ghost says sounding sad at that last line.

  
  


Radiance looked at her child sadly and hugged Ghost closer. “Ghost, you make me feel braver than I ever felt before. Because with you, I have a reason to fight, to hope, to live. And I’m gonna do whatever I can to make sure you’re happy and safe.” Radiance says. 

Ghost giggles and just cuddles Radiance more. Radiance pet them with her wings. In truth though, she was scared. Not for herself, but for Ghost. She was scared that something terrible might happen to them. Scared the Pale Wyrm might take them away from her somehow. However, it is because of that fear, or perhaps in spite of it, that she can be who she is now. She would use her powers to bring peace to Hallownest for Ghost, and for the rest of it too.

  
“ _ So, what were you doing before Mama? _ ” Ghost asks her. 

“Mama was talking with Shada in her dreams. Shada had very important information on what mama needs to do next.” Radiance explains. 

“ _ Oooo! So what is mama gonna do next? Can I help mama? _ ” Ghost asks excitedly. 

Radiance hesitated for a moment. Ghost was much stronger now than they were before, that much is certain. And without them, they wouldn’t have gained the support of the Mantis Lords. However, gaining the support of Herrah might not be the same as gaining their support. Though...didn’t Shada say that Herrah had a daughter? Maybe...Ghost could help her then. 

“Alright Ghost. You can come.” She says, and Ghost looks like they’re getting really excited. “BUT! I want you to stay on my back until I call for you to do something, okay?” She says holding a single wing to Ghost’s face. Ghost nods in agreement. 

“ _ Okay mama! I’ll make sure to listen to this! _ ” They say.

Radiance looks pleased when they agree. “Good. Now, hold onto mama’s back tightly.” She says. Ghost nods and does just that. Radiance focuses her powers, scrying into the lair of the Beast Queen Herrah. She could see a strange beast, that she could only assume was Herrah, teaching a smaller one, who looked similar to Ghost, how to sew. And next to them was- 

She stopped her scrying nearly instantly and stumbled backwards, startling Ghost. 

“ _ Mana?! Mama, what’s wrong?! _ ” Ghost asks extremely worried.

Radiance was taking breathes, trying to recover from what she saw. It was...a moth. A moth was there in the chamber of Herrah with her. Radiance could feel her desire to go there right now leaving her, she could feel the sweat running off of her, she could-

Ghost started patting her back. “ _ Hey! You’re the Radiance mama! And the Radiance is scared of nobody! _ ” Ghost proclaims. 

Radiance starts to calm down when Ghost pats her back. That’s right. She has Ghost. She can do this. She can face her past, and face the truth herself. Whatever it may be, it doesn’t matter. She can’t run from it, she can’t show her fear. She can’t make the world a better place for Ghost if she doesn’t take the steps for this. She takes a deep breath. She then focuses her power, disappearing in a flash of light and essence.

Meanwhile in the den of Herrah, she was watching her little one begin to properly sew together a piece of cloth from the silk. 

“Very good Hornet. You are learning very quickly.” Herrah responds smiling down at her daughter. Hornet returns the smile, well as much of a smile she can make without any mouth. 

“Thank you mother. I am trying my best.” Hornet replies. There was a moth with them who was a light reddish pink of fur, and the wings had a coloring of light purple, light blue and light grey. The moth watched the two smiling, though in truth, he pitied them. He knew that this beautiful relationship they share would eventually be torn apart by Herrah’s agreement to the deal. When she begins to dream and sleep, she will no longer be able to interact with her daughter like this. It made him sad, but it is what it is. The Radiance could not be stopped otherwise after-

Suddenly, in front of all three of them present in the room, a bright flash of light and essence filled their vision, causing them to flinch and shut their eyes. When they open them shock is apparent across all their faces, as the being they all agreed would have to be stopped was standing there in that very room with them. The Radiance looked over them all, her gaze scanning all three of them. She took a deep breath and began to speak saying 

“Greetings Queen Herrah. It is an honor to meet you personally.” Silence followed for a time. Before Herrah used her silk to bring forth a weapon, a needle, and aimed it at Radiance.

“What are  **you** doing here?! Have you come to kill me?!” Herrah cries out. 

“Not at all. I actually came to talk to you.” Radiance states. 

Herrah looks angry. “Hah! What could we have to talk about?! You, who wishes for nothing more than to force this entire kingdom into your sickening hive mind!” Herrah proclaims, getting closer, the needle right in Radiance’s face. 

Radiance does not react to this and continues speaking “I will make no lies and say that indeed was my plan before. However, it is something I no longer wish for. For now, I wish to bring about a world for the sake of peace.” She says.

Herrah growls and suddenly uses her silk to restrain the Radiance, tightening it around her body. “Silence! If you truly wish for a world of peace, then you should just disappear and leave us all be!” Herrah shouts. 

“Unfortunately, though I wish for peace, I cannot see a peace under the Pale Wyrm’s rule.” Radiance retorts, not phased in the slightest. “

Pale Wyrm? What nonsense do you speak of?!” Herrah asks angrily. 

“Hmph. Not even to the one he offers an offspring with does he reveal his past. How about you, my moth?” Radiance asks him, looking to him. 

“Your moth?! They work for the Pale  **King** ! They know nothing of you, right?!” Herrah yells, looking back at their moth, only to be shocked by what they see.

The moth was bowing, tears falling from his eyes. “M-My light...please forgive me...we were fools to have done so much wrong to you...to have left you like that…” He says his voice trembling along with his body. 

Herrah is not sure what to think. The moth...it’s confirming what the Radiance is saying right now. She doesn’t want to believe this. Before she can do anything, Radiance had summoned a blade and cut through the silk binding her. She walks over to the moth who’s bowing and his trembles grow greater the closer the Radiance gets. She slowly lowers herself, and begins gently petting the moth with her wing.

“It is alright my child. I can see you truly regret this. I forgive you.” She says calmly and motherly. 

He lifts his head, tears still falling off his face. “T-Truly? Y...You forgive me?” He asks. 

She nods and brings them into a hug with her wings, as he continues to cry. “It is alright Mufuso. You may cry as much as you want.” She says gently. 

“M-My light...you...remember me?” He asks. 

“Of course Mufuso. You little scamp you.” She says giggling a bit and rubbing his head, causing him to laugh in response. “My, you’ve grown so much. I hope you’re not still trying to cause trouble for Forsa.” Radiance says. 

“Of course not! I’ve grown out of that phase!” Mufuso sounding fakely indignant. 

Radiance giggles. “I know, sweetheart.” She says. 

Mufuso then hugs her. “Despite not remembering you for so long, the world always felt empty in a weird way...I’m glad...I’m glad I can remember you now.” He says crying again, and Radiance begins to comfort him.

Herrah was utterly stunned by the sight of the Radiance comforting the moth that was assigned to her. She wasn’t sure if she believed it was really happening. She gripped her needle tighter, starting to think that the moth had fallen into the Radiance’s hive mind. That had to be it. She then threw her needle at the Radiance, but the string attached to it was cut by the blade that Radiance hadn’t made disappear, while another blade knocked the needle to the ground, shocking Herrah. 

“You know, it is quite rude to attack a mother comforting her child.” Radiance says turning to the Queen with an intense glare.

Herrah was stunned and actually scared. The Radiance was far stronger than she had initially assumed. Then, a thread of silk pulled the needle away, but it was not by Herrah that it was taken. No, it was from her daughter, Hornet. 

“Hornet?! What are you doing?!” Herrah asks stunned. 

“I will not let someone talk to you this way mother! I will defend your honor!” Hornet says, jumping at the Radiance. 

“HORNET NO!” Herrah cries out. 

“Ghost, block her.” Radiance states. Jumping up, over, and out from inside the fluff of the Radiance and blocking Hornet’s attack with his nail. 

Both Herrah and Hornet cry out in shock “What?!” Hornet is then parried away by Ghost, but she manages to land on her feet.

“Th-that child...that is...that is one of the vessels the Pale King created!” Herrah cries out shocked. 

“M-My light, how did you manage to acquire one of them?!” Mufuso asks, also incredibly shocked. Hornet is just staring at them, not sure what to think. 

“I did nothing to ‘acquire’ Ghost. They actually found their way to me.” Radiance says, turning to face Herrah, still holding the male moth close. 

“That is impossible...the Pale King said they made sure to dispose of all the vessels!” Herrah says shocked, not noticing that Mufuso is trying to tell Herrah to be quiet. But it was too late. He could feel the rage of the Radiance seething off of her, and he turned white. She set Mufuso down, and stepped closely to Herrah. 

She starred with a deep rage into Herrah’s eyes and asked “How many vessels did the Pale Wyrm ‘dispose’ of?”

Herrah sweated and looked into her eyes with fear. The Beast Queen had stared down many a foe, many terrifying creatures and beasts. But here, she was unable to keep her calm in the face of the sheer rage, burning with the intensity of a thousand suns. She was terrified, and unable to resist the command. 

“H-He made a-an uncountable amount. E-Each and e-every one of them th-that was not pure...h-he tossed into the Abyss.” Herrah says, unable to stop herself from spilling the information.

Mufuso ducked and covered his whole body with his wings, fearing the explosion of rage that will come from the Radiance. But instead he heard 

“Well then. The Pale Wyrm best be ready to atone for such actions.” In a calm tone of voice. He uncovered himself and looked at the Radiance. She was holding Ghost close. The vessel was trembling in her wings, as she tried to comfort them. 

Then, a familiar song was sung “When the light is running low, and the shadows start to grow, and the places that you know, seem like fantasy...there’s a light inside your soul, that’s still shining in the cold, with the truth, the promise in our hearts. Don’t forget, I’m with you in the dark.” She sings beautifully.   
  
“That song...that’s what Mufuso sings to Hornet when she needs to sleep.” Herrah says surprised. “But, the Pale King said he was the one who taught them that.” She continues. 

“Well, it is false. I was the one who came up with that song. I believe it is because he needed to keep the true origins of it a secret because otherwise, they would remember and I would return.” Radiance explains. 

“Why even keep the song though? I mean, surely it would be best left forgotten?” Herrah asks confused. 

“If I had to guess, it was because this song is a cornerstone of the Moth tribe’s culture. To forget it was most likely a condition that the Moth tribe was not willing to compromise on.” Radiance explains.

“A condition for what though my light?” Mufuso asked genuinely confused. 

“A condition for when you left me. I know you remember that, but I am sure you do not remember the specifics.” Radiance states. 

“I...It’s true. I remember our tribe abandoning you, but how and why...the reasons just elude me.” Mufuso says holding his head freaking out somewhat. 

Radiance walks over, petting his head with her wing, while holding Ghost with the other. “Worry not. That is no doubt the Pale Wyrm’s doing. He most likely erased those memories entirely to ensure that you couldn’t inform me in case you decided to side with me.” Radiance says.

“Then why not erase the memories that they were associated with you? I mean, that way they cannot side with you to begin with.” Herrah states. 

“Perhaps it was a condition of theirs from the past. They would not side with the Pale Wyrm completely. Maybe Seer saw something that gave cause for alarm. And thus, a set of conditions was brought up for the moths.” Radiance suggests. 

“Seer? Who is Seer?” Mufuso asks confused. 

“Of course he wouldn’t let any of you know about her. She was my most loyal follower after all and probably was thinking of a plan to free me.” Radiance says. 

“I...I see. So, your Seer had your tribe set conditions about you, in case this whole thing with the Pale King went south right?” Herrah asks, feeling somewhat confused by all this.

  
“Essentially yes. In the end though, it seems the Pale Wyrm is winning in that regard. Their power of foresight likely countered whatever sights that Seer foresaw. Or perhaps each one saw something that the other didn't. In the end, only Seer and the Pale Wyrm know the truth of what they saw.” Radiance says. 

“Hmm…I see. I assume the reason you’re here now though...is that you wish to stop me from being one of the Dreamers?” Herrah inquires. 

Radiance nods. “Indeed. I do not wish you to waste your life like that. To put one into an eternal dream...it is not something that can be reversed.” Radiance explains. 

“It is done to contain you. We know you will continue to spread your influence and we will do it for the future to li-” Herah begins to rant.

“What kind of fool are you?!” Radiance roars stunning Herrah. “For the future?! What kind of future do you see?! If you can see such a future, than tell it now! Not only that, you have a daughter now! How can you say such a thing in front of her?! Are you truly so willing to abandon her?!” Radiance says in anger, stepping closer and closer to Herrah with each statement. 

“I-If I don’t, then she will just fall to your infec-” Herrah starts 

“ _ Mama doesn’t want that anymore! _ ” Ghost pipes up with. “ _ Mama wants everyone to be happy! Mama doesn’t wanna hurt you! If she did, she wouldn’t be here now, right?! _ ” They continue with. 

They then hop in front of Herrah and look up at her with anger, which greatly surprised Herrah. “Y...You can feel. You can think. You can...speak.” Herrah says stunned. 

“Indeed. I will not raise them like the Pale Wyrm would raise their vessel. They will not be my tool. They will be Ghost, and they will have their own will.” Radiance says.

Herrah looks to be truly contemplative now, thinking over what to do now. The Radiance clearly no longer wished to continue spreading her infection. Not only that, but she never truly thought about what the future would be like when she was gone. She didn’t have foresight like the Wyrm and this Seer did. Not only that but...she never thought about how Hornet would feel when she was gone. As she thought this Hornet stepped in front of Herrah, needle drawn. 

“H-Hornet? What are you doing?” Herrah asks. 

“You’re just saying this to confuse mother. If she decides that this is the best thing to do, then she is right.” Hornet says. “If you don’t stop trying to lie to her then I wi-”

*SLAP!* rang through the chamber and the two parents looked shocked at the sight of Ghost slapping Hornet in the face, black tears streaming down their face. 

“Why you...What was that for?!” Hornet asks angry. 

“ _ You’re so stupid! Don’t you care what happens to your mama?! Don’t you care that you won’t ever get to see her again?! Do you not love her?! _ ” Ghost cries out angrily. The words cut deep and the anger made it deeper. Hornet trembled, she hated what this vessel was saying. They weren’t supposed to feel, why should they be able to say how SHE should feel? Hornet raised her needle, before Herrah stopped her by holding Hornet’s arm back. 

“M-mother?” Hornet says confused before Herrah pulls her into a hug, tears falling off her mother’s face.

“M-Mother? What is wrong?” Hornet asks worried. 

“Oh Hornet...my sweet little spider, Hornet. Please, do not speak as if your mother is perfect. Your mother...nearly made a terrible mistake. Leaving you alone in a world that I knew nothing of what it would be like.” Herrah says through the tears. 

“M-Mother…” Hornet says sadly. 

“Your mother is not perfect. She has made many mistakes before...she does not know everything...but I do know this. I don’t want you to live in this world without me.” She says hugging Hornet tighter. Hornet then starts crying too, and returns the hug to her mother.

Radiance smiles, picking up Ghost. “Thank you Ghost. Though next time, don’t slap someone alright?” She says. 

“ _ I’m sorry mama. I was just so angry and thought she didn’t love her mama. _ ” Ghost says sounding sad. Radiance pet them gently. 

“I know, Ghost, but some bugs have different ways of showing and feeling love. There is no one right way to love. Though, there are some ways that can bring more harm than good.” Radiance says. 

“ _ Well, I love you mama! And I’m gonna make sure you always know that! _ ” Ghost cheers happily hugging Radiance. 

She giggles and hugs back. “Oh Ghost. I already know that.” She replies.

After a bit of letting the two cry together, Herrah then approaches Radiance holding Hornet still. “Radiance, thank you. Thank you for coming to your senses, and granting me reason to continue to live in this world.” Herrah says. 

“If you should thank anyone for that, it’s Ghost.” Radiance replies. 

“I hope you can convince the other Dreamers to step down as well. They are far more loyal to the Pale King than I am. At least from what I heard. The Pale King has kept their identities a secret from me.” Herrah explains. 

Radiance sighed. “It’s like he doesn’t trust anyone. Hiding all this information from his allies.” She says annoyed. 

“I am unsure. It might have something to do with his mind. Or perhaps something his powers let him see.” Herrah replies.

“Either way, in the end it may not work in his favor. The more secrets he keeps, the more his allies distrust him right back.” Radiance says. 

“Regardless, I will leave you be for now. Though, may I make a request?” Radiance asks. 

“Speak it, and I shall decide if I can grant it.” Herrah says. 

“I would like it if Hornet and Ghost could spend more time together. Perhaps with the Mantis Lords as well? They are actually quite fond of Ghost themselves.” Radiance says. 

“The Mantis Lords? Is that why they have been only injuring my men recently? Was that your order?” Herrah asks shocked. Radiance nods in response. 

“Indeed. I do not wish for anymore bloodshed. Or rather...Ghost doesn’t.” Radiance says.

“ _ I don’t get why you’re all fighting, but I think we can all get along! _ ” Ghost says happily. Herrah looks pensive before looking to Hornet. 

“What do you think Hornet? Does it sound good to you?” She asks her daughter. 

“It sounds like a great way to test my combat skills mother!” Hornet proclaims. “I will prove myself to be better than the Mantis Lords! And I will not let myself be beaten by Ghost in combat!” She continues. 

Ghost giggles happily “ _ That sounds like fun! I look forward to it Hornet! _ ” Ghost says. 

“Alright. We both shall be going for now. Mufuso, will you let us know when they wish to meet with us?” Radiance asks of him. 

He bows before her. “Of course my light. It is wonderful to see you again.” 

Radiance pets his head. “Please, call me Radiance, my dear Mufuso.” She tells them happily. 

“A-Alright Radiance.” He says blushing somewhat. Radiance looks at them happy. 

“We shall be going now. Hope to see you again soon.” Radiance says, taking Ghost. Ghost waves goodbye to Hornet and they both teleport away.

Radiance teleported next to her statue, and set Ghost down. “ _ Yay! We did it! We beat the Pale Wyrm, right mama?! _ ” Ghost proclaimed excitedly. 

“Not...quite Ghost. There’s still the other two Dreamers and the vessel that the Pale Wyrm is raising.” Radiance says, hating to burst Ghost’s bubble of positivity. 

He seems unfazed though. “ _ Then we just got two more Dreamers to go! Then we can go rescue my sibling! _ ” He cheers. 

Radiance always feels happier whenever she sees Ghost being so positive. Part of her has to wonder where he gets it from. She may learn someday, but that day wasn’t today. For now, things were looking up. She felt that maybe, just maybe, it would be possible to end this without having to directly fight the Pale Wyrm.


	4. Catching Dreamers: Lurien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ghost grows closer to Hornet, and the Mantis Tribe, a birthday celebration is quickly soured by news of Lurien learning of their plan for peace. Ghost takes it upon themselves, to ensure that his mama's work isn't all in vain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaagh! I am sorry for taking so long! I just felt like...well, I just felt like this story wasn't worth continuing for a while. I've finished the story, or what I feel is the finish. I'll be uploading all the chapters day by day, so let me know by the time the last chapter if you want more. If so, let me know what you want more of specifically.

*CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* Went sounds of metal against metal from the depths of the Mantis Tribe village. Each sound reverberated throughout the village, overpowering any other sound of training from the younger Mantises. But none of them were afraid. In fact, the harsh sounds only strengthened their own personal resolves to train harder. They had grown accustomed to these noises over the past few months. Even the point when they typically stop. Which, also typically, was followed by a loud shout of frustration.

The clanging had been coming from the arena of the Mantis Lords. It was the oldest of the Male siblings, Hasho, who was training with their newest most recent training partners. And getting his ass handed to him by them. One was a flurry of red, whose strikes were swift and precise. In contrast, the other was a stalwart blue blocking every blow he gave them, while returning them in pain tenfold. And eventually they were able to defeat him, just like they always did.

The blue one was always excited when they won. " _ Yay! We did it again Hornet! Lucky victory 13! _ " They cry out gleefully. 

"Of course we did. But...Ghost...13 is an unlucky number." Hornet responds. 

" _ Well looks like it was lucky for us! _ " Ghost responds. They were larger than before, their horns more elongated and their overall size making them seem more like their age was that of a teen. Hornet was much the same, taller and her head horns had more curve to them.

"Does anything ever get you down?" Hornet asks genuinely curious. 

Before Ghost could respond, Hasho got up and yelled his typical yell of frustration. "Aaaaaaagh! What the helllllllllll!" 

"And as Ghost said, this makes loss number 13 for you Hasho." Shada says, her and the rest of the siblings having watched the battle. 

"Ugh...it's so unfair. I have to fight 2 by myself!" He says annoyed. 

"We offered to help you, but you declined." Fusho said tired. "I just wanna fight Ghost, why do you keep adding Hornet into the mix?!" Hasho yells.

"Hornet may be strong, but I do not know if she is strong enough to take you on by herself." Herrah replies, also having watched the fight. 

"Trust me. She is." Hasho says deadpan. 

"Well, we will see when she fights you on her own next visit then." Herrah responds. 

"I'd gladly take fighting her by herself." Hasho says smirking. 

"I'll defeat you with or without Ghost's aid." Hornet proclaims. 

" _ Go Hornet! You too Hasho! You two will be awesome! _ " Ghost cheers. 

"Oh I will be." Both say at the same time. They then turn to each other with a competitive glare.

"Alright, I think that will do for today you two." Mufuso says trying to stop the two from fighting right then and there. 

"Radiance says it's time to head home Ghost." He tells them. 

" _ Okay! I'll head home now! _ " He says. He starts walking towards the dream gate that the Radiance had set up before stopping. " _ Oh no! I forgot I have something important to give to mama! _ " He says and rushes over to the dream gate that leads to the Deepnest village. 

"Wait Ghost, what are you-?!" Hornet cries out before being hushed by Herrah.

"It is alright. This is actually something we planned." Herrah says. 

"Oh, right. I forgot about that part." Hornet says a bit embarrassed. 

"Shall we go then?" Shada asks the group. 

"You sure Ghost can find what they're looking for in your place Herrah?" Leasa asks. 

"I would not worry. After all, they were able to find the Radiance." Herrah responds. The group nods in agreement. Mufuso then leaves a note behind as the group heads off to through the dream gate to the Crystal Peak.

A few minutes after they leave, Ghost returns hiding something under their cloak. " _ Okay! I'm ready to go now! _ " Ghost says happily. 

They then notice that nobody is around right now. " _ Where did everyone go? _ " They ask themselves. 

They start looking around for any sign of them before stumbling over the note that Mufuso left behind. They pick it up and read it. " Sorry Ghost. We got an urgent matter from the Radiance and had to meet up with her right away. Hurry on and come to Crystal Peak. -Mufuso. " It read. 

Ghost wonders what it could be. But they shrug and just head to Crystal Peak through the Dream Gate.

They step out onto the Crystal Peak looking around and feeling something was off. There was weird decorations, stuff they normally saw in the Mantis Village or in Deepnest. Streams of silk like the Weavers of Deepnest held up by poles from the stone in the Mantis Village. They saw tables around too and they had food and drink on them. Ghost had never seen anything like this in their life, and before they could respond to it, they were greeted by a loud shout of 

“SURPRISE!” The londess and suddenness of it made Ghost jump and fall on their butt. When they looked around, they were seeing their friends and mother all around the tables.

“ _ Mama? What's going on here? _ ” Ghost asks Radiance. 

“Well, you know how long it’s been since you first found me, right Ghost?” Radiance asks. Ghost starts thinking on how long it has been since they had first come to be with the Radiance. 

“ _ Umm...I dunno. A year I think? _ ” Ghost says unsure. 

“Indeed. You found the Radiance a year ago from today. Typically, this sort of party is reserved for a date known as a birthday. A birthday is the day when someone is born into this world, and a birthday party like this, is used to celebrate and welcome that they are now a part of the world. However, as we don’t know your ‘birth’ day, we have decided to use the day Radiance found you as a substitute.” Shada explains.

“I think you should feel honored Ghost. Not every bug can say they’ve been granted a birthday party by the Radiance, the Beast Queen Herrah, and the five Mantis Lords.” Hornet says.

“Gh-Ghost?” Radiance says worried when they noticed they were crying and everyone got a bit worried. 

Ghost gleefully ran over and jump hugged Radiance. “ _ Thank you so much! I love it! I don’t exactly understand what it’s about, but I love it! _ ” They say happily. 

Radiance smiles and a few tears drop from her as well, as she hugs her child back. 

“ _ Oh yeah! I know it’s not mama’s birthday, but I got a present for her too! _ ” Ghost says gleefully. 

Radiance looked confused, as did the Mantis Lords. But Herrah, Hornet and Mufuso knew what they meant. Ghost then pulled something out from under their cloak. It was a small blue bow made of silk. It wasn’t very well made though, a bit sloppy. But it was made with heart. Radiance could see that very clearly.

“ _ I made it for you mama! Hornet was super nice in showing me how! _ ” Ghost cheered. Hornet seemed to blush a bit embarrassed when Ghost mentioned it was her teaching them. 

Radiance smiled and took the bow from Ghost. “Well, thank you both very much.” She then put it on her middle crown prong. 

“ _ You look great mama! _ ” They cheer for her, making Radiance blush a bit and she giggled. 

“Of course it looks great! You and Hornet made it Ghost!” She said happily. Ghost then went around happily, enjoying the refreshments, and getting the other presents for Ghost. Ghost felt bad that he had nothing to give anyone else but his mama. 

“Do not worry. You can simply get each of us a present on our birthdays. Sound fair?” Edia says with a smile. 

“ _ Yeah! And I’ll make sure they’re super great! _ ” Ghost cheers.

  
The Mantis Lords had gifted Ghost a stronger nail and a Mantis Tribe item, the Mantis Claw. It allowed for much easier climbing, especially on walls. Ghost greatly appreciated their gifts, the new nail tempered and stronger, and the Mantis Claw a great tool for getting up Crystal Peak easier. 

Meanwhile, Herrah and Hornet had prepared a new cloak for Ghost. It was made of sturdy silk, and a nice blue, with bits of pale ore armor strung into it. Radiance had the miners dig up some pale ore for both the Mantis Lords and Herrah to use in their gifts. 

Ghost was very happy to be friends with them all. While this was all going on, Mufuso’s antenna begin to react and stand up straight.

He walked over to the Radiance. “Umm, Radiance? I-I have something important to say.” He whispers to her. “

What is it? Can it not wait?” Radiance whispers back. 

“I’m afraid not m-my Radiance. This is very important. But if you wish, w-we can speak over it in private.” He replies. She relents and follows him to a private spot. 

Unfortunately, Ghost noticed and followed them. Mufuso then began relaying his information, not knowing Ghost was listening in. 

“Well, it is somewhat good news at least my Radiance. You see, the moth under the care of Lurien, Forsa, has actually just contacted me via telepathy and informed the location and the identity of one of the other Dreamers.” Radiance perks up immediately. 

“Really?! That’s great news! We can head there after Ghost’s birthday and…” She starts, before noticing Mufuso looking down.

“Th-There is some bad news though, Radiance. I-It seems this one Dreamer is Lurien the Watcher. They have the ability to sense scrying attempts, and well, they seem to have some sort of anti teleportation binding on their tower…” Mufuso explains, which Radiance goes pale at the words of. 

“Wh-what? Then...how can we get into the tower?” Radiance asks worried. 

“Even worse, they...seem to more than likely know that Forsa has contacted me. A-According to her worried tone at least.” Mufuso says. 

“So...not only do we not have a way of getting there, but now our whole plan has a chance at being exposed…” Radiance says sounding defeated. 

“It is...truly troubling. In the City of Enlightenment, at the top of the tallest tower...We cannot teleport, and we cannot hope of getting you in there close enough.” Mufuso says also sounding defeated.

Ghost looks down at their new cloak, nail and Mantis Claw. Their mother was at a loss for what to do. However, Ghost had an idea on what to do. Maybe she can’t get into the City of Enlightenment herself...but they can. 

They dash off away from the Radiance, towards the party, and through the dream gate, without anyone noticing. This wasn’t their first time being a sneaky sneak. They were experienced in that sort of stuff after all. They then begin climbing out of the Mantis Tribe’s village and then realize: They have no idea where the City of Enlightenment is. 

They only remember it being close to the Mantis Tribe, but other than that, they had no idea where it was. They decide to ask some of the Mantises for directions.

They see a Mantis Warrior nearby and walk over to them. “ _ Excuse me? Can I ask you something? _ ” They say poking the Mantis Warrior’s leg. 

“Hmm? Oh! Little Ghost! What are you doing here?” They ask back. 

“ _ Well, mama is having trouble with the recently discovered other Dreamer, and she can’t get to them how she normally does. So, I have to go to them myself! _ ” Ghost proclaims. 

“Ghost, does your mother know about this?” The warrior asks them. 

“ _ Umm...no. But I don’t want her to know yet! I...I want to help her and I don’t know if she’d be okay with me helping her like this. _ ” They reply. 

“Ghost, your mother already tells of how much you’ve helped her already. You’re the one who beat the Mantis Lords after all.” The warrior replies.

“ _ But mama...she has to carry so much more than me. She has to make sure everyone is happy all the time, and take care of so much more stuff than me. And...I can see that it’s taking its toll on her. I don’t want mama to suffer. So if I can do this to help ease her burden, even just a little bit...then I have to do it. _ ” Ghost explains. 

The Mantis Warrior looks down at them proudly. “Well said Ghost. Now, what must you do?” They ask the little vessel. 

“ _ I have to go to the City of Enlightenment. The Dreamer there is named Lurien the Watcher. Apparently they’re in a really high tower. _ ” Ghost explains. 

“I see...the City of Enlightenment hmm...well, I doubt any of the regular folks would know what a vessel looks like, so you will most likely be fine.” The Warrior reasons to themselves.

After explaining how to get to the city, Ghost is immediately heading there. He hopped over pits of acid, bounced on mushrooms to move along, and blended in with a crowd of bugs that moved into the city. When inside the city, he could see through a window and marveled at how pretty the city was. It was beautiful in its architecture and the way the lights of the city reflected off of the windows, the purple blue of the stone showing off quite nicely.

They would stare for longer, if they didn’t remember they had an important mission to complete while here. They take a look up, and see on tower towering above all the others. They conclude that that has to be where Lurien is. They then start making their way to an area they see that they can use to start climbing up the tower from the outside.

It was a lot bigger up close, than when Ghost saw it from the window up near the entrance. It was tall, really tall. Ghost actually wondered how it stood the way it did without falling over. Though, that wasn’t important right now. They had climbed harder before. They pull out the Mantis Claw they had hidden in their cloak, and start leaping up the building at incredible speed.

_ Wow! This Mantis Claw is super useful! Climbing this thing is gonna go by in a flash! _ They think to themselves. Up and up they climb, higher and higher and higher. They can start to see the top in their sight.

A female moth, of a light green fur color, with orange, blue and yellow wings, was sitting tied up in a room, looking rather annoyed. “Did you really think your little cry for help would go unnoticed, dearie?” A figure says standing over the moth. 

“I knew it wouldn’t go unnoticed. However, I know the Radiance will find a way to stop you Lurien.” The moth replies. 

“Ohohohoho! You’re so ridiculous Forsa! Your ‘Radiance’ has no chance of winning! In fact, they’ve given up! Their infection has not spread whatsoever in months! They realize the Pale King’s victory is inevitable!” Lurien proclaims laughing. 

“I have told you, they no longer wish to spread the infection! You must stop this nonsense plan!” Forsa cries out. Lurien simply hmphs. 

“I have no reason to believe the words of a traitor. Percucio. Please write up a letter, then send for a messenger.” Lurien says to a nearby courtier.

“Y...Yes Lurien.” He says. Forsa looks down, looking like she’s been defeated as Percucio walks off. Percucio walks over to a nearby little desk area, deciding to write the letter for the Pale King, if only to delay the pain of having to doom his master to this foolish plan. He sits down in the chair and begin to think of what to write. 

He dips his quill in some ink and was about to start writing when he hears a tapping on the glass. He looks to the sound of it and almost falls from his chair in shock. 

“ _ Umm, excuse me? Can you let me? I don’t wanna break the nice glass. _ ” Ghost says to them. Percucio swore he heard the voice in his head, but he knew it came from them.

“W-Wait...Are you...a vessel?!” He asks them shocked. 

“ _ Well, that’s what everyone calls me when they first see me, so I think so. _ ” Ghost says in reply. 

“Th-then! Are you the child of Radiance?!” He asks, sounding hopeful. 

“ _ Yeah! Mama is awesome!...Heeeey, how do you know about mama? _ ” Ghost says gleefully before getting weirded out. 

“M-My name is Percucio. I-I was the one who had Forsa contact try to contact the Radiance! She spoke of the child that she was raising, and you’re here!” Percucio says, getting excited. 

“ _ Umm, well, mama didn’t exactly send me. I came here by myself. But, if you want me to help, I will! _ ” Ghost says determined.   
  
“Oh, it is quite alright! S-So long as you are here, I believe there is a chance to convince Lurien to stop this!” Percucio says and lets Ghost in through the window. 

“ _ Thank you. Now, let’s go see him! _ ” Ghost proclaims, walking out of the office, off to find Lurien. Lurien was waiting by Forsa, seemingly gloating over them. 

“Oh, I can’t wait to see how the Pale King shall praise me for capturing a traitor such as yourself! He will be ever so pleased to know we’re stopping the Radiance dead in her tracks.” He says. 

Forsa does not say anything and simply hangs her head in shame. They hear footsteps approaching. 

“Ah, Percucio, that was fa-What the Abyss?!” Lurien begins before shouting in shock. The shout caused Forsa to lift her head and share much the same shock.

Percucio was mostly hiding behind Ghost, who stared at Lurien. “ _ So, umm, you’re Lurien right? _ ” Ghost asks the one who isn’t a moth. 

“Yes...I am. And what are you doing, you vessel?” Lurien asks in disgust. Ghost is unphased. 

“ _ I come in the name of the Radiance! You must not proceed forward as a Dreamer! _ ” Ghost proclaims. Lurien stares at them for a moment before beginning to laugh. 

“You truly think such a proclamation can stop us!? We are the ones winning! We have all the cards!” Lurien retorts. 

“ _ But are they all cards that will guarantee a win in the end? _ ” Ghost asks in response. Lurien glares at Ghost, who is unfazed by it. 

“Indeed they are. I would not expect a vessel like you to understand. Especially one raised by the foolish Radiance.” He says a bit angry.

Ghost, who usually is able to take any insults towards them in stride, and doesn’t let anything get them down, looks angry when Lurien called the Radiance ‘foolish’. “ _ What did you say about mama? _ ” He asks angry as well. 

Percucio and Forsa can tell it’s a bad idea to provoke him, and try to silently tell Lurien to shut up. It does not work. “You heard me. Did she take away your hearing too, so you can’t hear how terrible she truly is? Her hive mind was limiting, and we are the enlightened bugs of the Pale King. Your ‘mama’ is nothing more than an old fool who can’t accept that she’s been replaced. In the end, she is but a tool used to further our goals.” Lurien taunts. 

Before Lurien could react, before anyone could react, Lurien was slammed into the ground by Ghost.   
  
Lurien didn’t even see them move, and was about to shout for the Watcher Knights, when Ghost put their nail to his throat. 

“ **_Now listen here, you egomaniac. You can insult me all you want. Vessel, empty, all meaningless babble to me. But do not, under ANY circumstances, insult the Radiance. You have no idea who she truly is, and what her goals truly are. And yet you sit here, comfy in your tower, away from the world. How can you say understand what’s going on when you won’t take five seconds to step outside? Because you’re enlightened? No. You’re blinded._ ** ” Ghost goes off on a rant. 

Their voice was deeper, and more menacing than ever before. Lurien was outright trembling underneath them.   
  
“ **_Now, here’s what’s gonna happen. You’re going to talk to the Radiance via telepathy. You will hear her side of the story. And if I hear so much as even a hint of your ego slipping in, I’ll start cutting you up like a vegetable. But I won’t kill you. Mama wouldn’t want that after all._ ** ” Ghost tells them. 

They then get off of Lurien. Lurien stands up, as Ghost continues to glare up at them. Lurien looks to Forsa, and says. “P-Please aid me i-in getting contact with the Radiance, d-dear Forsa.” 

She looks at him deadpan, before motioning her head to her tied up body. “O-Oh right.” He says and then unties her. Forsa dusts herself off and begins chanting an incantation that would allow Lurien, Ghost, Percucio and herself to all communicate telepathically with the Radiance,

Meanwhile, back on Crystal Peak, everyone there was frantically searching around for Ghost. “Ghost?! Hide and seek time is over! Get out here already!” Hornet cries out. 

“Come on out Ghost! We know you like being sneaky, but this is ridiculous!” Hasho calls out. 

“Please, come out of hiding Ghost!” Herrah shouts out. 

Radiance meanwhile, is frantically teleporting all over the place, looking around for where her child might be. She inspects every nook and cranny she knew that Ghost liked to hide in for them, but she could never find them in any of them. And when she never found Ghost, her worry only grew worse and worse.

Eventually, everyone grouped up in a bit. “Has anyone seen Ghost?!” Mufuso asks worried. 

“We haven’t. Not even a trace. Ugh, where did they go?!” Hornet asks annoyed. Radiance looked like she was about to have a panic attack. 

“Wh...What if...the Pale Wyrm had...had…” She was practically shaking before 

“ Hello? Is this Radiance? ” A voice echoes in her head. She stops shaking and can tell it’s telepathy, but from who? 

“ _ Hi mama! _ ” She hears from a familiar voice, which instantly perks her up. 

“Ghost! It’s you! Where are you?!” She cried out loud. Everyone perks up when she cries that out. Mufuso can instantly tell they’re speaking telepathically, and thus shushes everyone else, so that she can focus on the conversation.

“ Hey, calm down! Anyway, I am Lurien the Watcher. ” The unknown voice says. 

“ I-I myself am Percucio, the servant of Master Lurien. ” Another voice speaks up. 

“ I’m sure you remember me Radiance, but it is I, Forsa. ” Forsa speaks up. 

“ _ I’m here too mama! _ ” Ghost speaks up happily. 

“ Ghost. What are you doing with Lurien? ” Radiance asks sternly. 

“ _ Umm, I heard you talking with Mufuso and that it would be hard to get to Lurien. So, I came for you! _ ” Ghost explains happily. Radiance inwardly sighs. She can’t stay mad at them. 

“ Ghost, next time, please tell us when you’re going to do something like this. ” Radiance says. “ Regardless, Lurien, I assume you’re here to discuss something with me? ” She says.

“ Yes. You see, Ghost here has...let’s say convinced me, to listen to your side of the story. ” Lurien says. 

“ Really? How did they manage that? ” Radiance asks. 

“ It’s best if we stick to the topic at hand, lest we get off track, my light. ” Forsa says. 

“ Well, alright. But I want some answers when this discussion is over. ” Radiance replies. 

“ Well, then I shall begin by asking: The moths claim to not know what caused them to leave you. I doubt that you do not know, though. ” Lurien states. 

“ Well, you would be wrong there dear Lurien. I am just as in the dark as my own moths. ” Radiance replies. 

“ What!? Surely you jest! How could you not know that?! Were they not in your hive mind?! ” Lurien responds in shock.

“ My hive mind is not necessarily the one you know it as. You and the Pale Wyrm know it as an infection. During the age of my moths, it was not so much a hive mind, but more a collective of thoughts. We all knew who was in trouble, who was where, and when it was time to celebrate. However, we are not able to feel each other’s thoughts, unless the thought is strong and powerful and carried by all moths. This was what happened when they...cut me out. ” Radiance explains. 

“ I...I see. So the Pale King convinced them to leave you somehow. Yet...why do they remain loyal now? ” Lurien asks. 

“ We remain loyal now because we can see this fight will not end in the Pale Wyrm’s favor. ” Forsa says. 

“ Urgh...How can you say something like that?! The Pale King has given you all a new life right?! " Lurien asks angrily.

" I may not know how the Pale Wyrm convinced us to leave her, but whatever it was has backfired. After all, the Radiance is here now, rendering all his effort to forget her useless. " Forsa says. 

" Ah Forsa. As blunt as always I see. " Radiance says with a wistful sigh. 

" Even still, we could've beaten her back! With me, the other dreamers and the vessel, we would have contained the Radiance! " Lurien says angrily. 

“ Seer does not trust that plan. ” Forsa says simply. 

“ Wait, Seer? Forsa, you remember Seer?! ” Radiance says surprised. 

“ I cannot remember exactly what she told us. It seems my memory is getting blocked there. Regardless, I can remember the feelings I felt then. A sense of loyalty to you my light. ” Forsa said.   
  
“ You all seem to call me ‘my light’ now. I don’t remember ever making you all do that. ” She says. 

“ My apologies. It’s a habit I picked up with the Pale Wyrm. ” Forsa explains. 

“ A good one! It shows respect and reverence for the one who has- ” Lurien begins before cutting himself off. 

“ Ahem. Regardless, it is something we all do for the Pale King. ” Lurien states. 

“ I see. Well, I don’t like my moths doing it for me. I’m not their ruler. I’m more like a mother. ” She explains. 

“ They are not your moths! They are-! ” Lurien starts to rant when suddenly 

“ **_Silence Lurien._ ** ” A voice calls out through the telepathy making them all go silent for a few moments.

“ Wh...Who was that? ” Radiance asks freaked out. 

“ Th...That was Ghost. ” Percucio says. 

“ _ S-Sorry mama. I just...I get mad when Lurien talks bad about you. _ ” Ghost says sounding really sad. Radiance was stunned for a bit. She had never heard Ghost be mad, heck, she didn’t even think they  _ could _ be mad. Though, that rage was just...terrifying. It was brief, but it was strong. She wasn’t quite sure how to feel about that right now, so she decided to ignore it for now and focus on the task at hand. 

“ Regardless, it is the moth’s choice who they wish to go to in the end. If they wish to stand by the Pale Wyrm, they may. But it is clear Forsa does not. ” Radiance counters to Lurien, who hmphs mentally.

“ Even still, I do not understand why. Who is this Seer Forsa spoke of? ” Lurien asks. 

“ Seer was my most loyal moth, She was always by my side. I’m guessing that whatever the Pale Wyrm showed them, did not properly convince Seer. Most likely because Seer used her foresight and saw something different. ” Radiance explains. 

“ Sh-She can use foresight?! No wonder the Pale King wanted her on his side. Someone with such a power would be- ” Lurien starts reasoning, before Radiance and Forsa both begin laughing. 

“ Wh-What’s so funny?! ” Lurien asks angrily. 

“ Oh, forgive us. It’s just, yet another tally of the Pale Wyrm’s true nature and powers being kept secret. ” Radiance explains.

“ Why do you keep calling them Pale Wyrm?! What is a Wyrm anyway?! ” Lurien ask, even more angry. 

“ You see, the Pale King used to be a being known as a Wyrm, which had the ability to use the power of foresight. It is unlikely that the Pale Wyrm gave up this power when changing into his current form. ” Forsa explains. 

" I...I… " Lurien stutters unsure of how to respond to this. It was a somewhat mortifying thing, to learn that the one you were to give your life for was actually hiding such a truth about themselves.

" M-My lord if I maybe honest...I too had issues with this plan… " Percucio speaks up.

" Percucio…? " Lurien says stunned. 

" I...I cannot imagine a life without you! I think and think and think...but I cannot see anything. I cannot go past the fact that you are not there. " Percucio passionately says.

Lurien is silent for a time. They are pensive. " Radiance...tell me, what do you plan to do to combat the Pale King? " Lurien asks. 

" After I convince you and the remaining Dreamer to not go through with the Pale Wyrm's plan, I will ensure to take the vessel from them and fully reveal their plan to all. " Radiance explains. 

" Remaining Dreamer? " Lurien says confused. 

" Yes. Herrah has already agreed to join us. " Radiance says.

" Herrah has already agreed?! I...I see. You truly are serious about this. If you have Herrah with you then...I will agree to side with you as well. " Lurien says. 

" M-Master! " Percucio says with joy. 

" However! If you step out of line and continue your infection, I will do all I can to stop you. " Lurien proclaims. 

" _ That won't happen! I will make sure of that! _ " Ghost speaks up. 

“ And what can a vessel that is not empty do to stop her? ” Lurien asks. 

“ It is because of Ghost that my plans have changed so drastically. Not only that, but they’re clearly effective with emotions. They convinced you to talk to me after all. ” Radiance retorts. 

“ Urgh...fair point. Very well, I shall trust you for now. But my proclamation still stands. ” Lurien says.

“ I understand. I will require you to drop that teleportation barrier around your tower for now though. ” Radiance says. 

“ Alright, alright. I’ll take it down. ” Lurien says. 

“ If that is all my li-Radiance, then I believe it is time to end this chat. We will be waiting here with Ghost. ” Forsa tells her. 

“ Indeed. Forsa, make sure Ghost is safe. ” Radiance tells her. Soon the telepathic conversation ends. 

“Whew...looks like things are working out.” Radiance says relieved. She then notices that the others had gathered around her and were looking intently at her. 

“Oh uhh...sorry guys. I wanted to focus on the conversation. Though, good news. Ghost has been found and we have yet another Dreamer with our cause!” Radiance tells the group.

“Truly?! Wait, how was Ghost found and the Dreamer convinced?” Hasho asks, somewhat confused. 

“Hasho, it’s probably because Ghost was at the...Dreamer’s...place." Leasa responds realizing what she just said. 

"How did Ghost get all the way down to this new Dreamer's place?" Shada asks. 

"Well, apparently...they overheard me and Mufuso speaking about the info we got from another moth named Forsa." Radiance explains. 

"What?! How did we not notice them do that?!" Mufuso asks shocked. 

"There is a reason I named them Ghost after all." Radiance says teasingly.

"Regardless, they've done a good job. They really took the initiative here." Herrah says. 

"Indeed. But why did they? Surely Ghost would know how dangerous that would've been." Hornet interjects. 

"Apparently Lurien's tower had anti scrying on it and also had anti teleportation on it. Not only that, but they discovered Forsa tried to contact us. I think Ghost reasoned that we were on a strict rule set and time limit and needed to act fast.” Mufuso explains. 

“I see. Still, to manage to sneak into the Dreamer’s lair so easily. They are better at sneaking than I ever thought them to be.” Edia admits. 

“They could probably sneak into the Pale King’s home itself, and make their way out of it, no problem.” Fusho says nodding.

  
  


“Hmm...yes...they probably could, couldn’t they?” Radiance muses. 

“Radiance?” Mufuso says, noticing they were thinking about something. 

“Well, even if they could sneak in, we don’t know where the Pale Wyrm currently is. So as of now, it is a mute point.” Radiance says. 

“True. For now, we should focus on getting Ghost back here right?” Shada says. 

“I’ll take care of that. Don’t you worry about that.” She says.

“Alright. Just be careful Radiance. Lurien could very well be setting up a trap.” Musufo warns her. 

“Don’t worry. If they have a trap planned with Ghost in mind...well, they best hope they don’t have something like that planned.” Radiance says cheerfully, but the words had an undercurrent of venom to them. And with that Radiance teleported away.

Meanwhile with Lurien, he was grumbling to himself, not happy with how this has gone. “Ugh, I can’t believe that the Pale King let any of the vessels survive.” He says. 

Ghost pops up in front of him. “ _ What do you mean? _ ” They ask. 

“Gah! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” He shouts shocked. 

“ _ Sorry. Sneaking is my thing. _ ” They respond happily. 

“Hmph. Perhaps that is how you managed to avoid the Pale King. He ensured that every vessel that was not pure was executed. We could not have hundreds of thousands of children, running amok after all.” He responds annoyed. 

“ _ Oh...what does pure mean? _ ” Ghost asks. Lurien was surprised. 

“I...I just said the Pale King executed hundreds of thousands like you. Are you not upset?” He asks.

“ _ I am. But, that doesn’t mean he can’t be better, right? Look at mama! She’s way better than what you remember she was! _ ” Ghost says happily. 

“Hmm...perhaps that is because of you.” Lurien muses. 

“ _ Me? _ ” They respond tilting their head. 

“Indeed. You awoke something in her. You changed her.” Lurien concludes. 

“ _ Hmm...nope! Mama changed themselves! _ ” Ghost says happily. Lurien sighs annoyed, before Ghost gets closer. “ _ So what does pure mean? _ ” They ask again. 

Lurien seems peeved and decides to explain. “Well, pure means that they lack any of the emotions or thoughts or any sort of desire that you possess.” He tells them. 

“ _ Why would the Pale King want something like that? _ ” Ghost asks again.

Lurien stares at them. “You are just full of questions aren’t you?” Ghost nods, with his eyes closed in a smile. 

“Well, he wanted it because it was the best method of containing the Radiance. Without any thoughts, feelings, or desires, the Radiance cannot use those to force her infection upon the Pure Vessel.” Lurien explains. 

“ _ But what if he did get that stuff? _ ” They ask in response. Lurien was about to answer when he realized something: He had no idea how the Pale King was raising the Pure Vessel. He always kept the Pure Vessel away from everything. He assumed that meant that they were trying to keep them away from any possible social interaction but...now he grew worried that something might have happened in the White Palace that he is not aware of.

Suddenly, his thoughts are interrupted as the Radiance teleports into the area. “Greetings Lurien the Watcher. It is a pleasure to meet you in person.” She says. 

Lurien clears his throat. “Yes, well, it would be nicer to meet under better circumstances.” Lurien replies. 

“Indeed. Regardless, I hope you all are alright.” She says. 

“Aside from getting tossed to the ground by essentially a toddler, I am alright.” Lurien says. 

“Ghost is rather strong after all.” Radiance says with a shrug. 

“Regardless, you have raised the vessel quite interestingly.” Lurien says looking at Ghost, who is happily hugging the Radiance. 

“What do you mean by that?” She asks, not liking how he said that.

“Relax. I simply meant that...you treated them like they’re actually your child. I’m not sure what the Pale King is doing as they raise the Pure Vessel, but I know that raising them like they’re actually their child would be counterproductive to their purpose.” Lurien explains. 

“I see. Well, I will raise Ghost to be their own person.” Radiance says. 

“Are you though? After all, they continually side with you. They attacked me as I insulted you even!” Lurien tells her. 

“Ghost, you attacked Lurien over something so trivial?!” Radiance says incredulous, which surprised Lurien. 

“ _ I’m sorry mama. But...he called you a tool… _ ” Ghost says sadly.

Radiance shakes her head. “Ghost, he can call me whatever he wants. His insults are less than sticks and stones.” She says. 

“You can’t just attack him for that. You must remain calm and talk with them. If you let their insults get to you, you lose yourself to anger. And it’s never good to lose yourself to anger.” She explains. Ghost nods sadly. 

“ _ Sorry mama...I...didn’t wanna...disappoint you… _ ” They say sounding like they’re about to cry. Radiance pets Ghost gently. 

“Ghost, it’s okay. You made a mistake. But so long as you acknowledge that mistake, and work to make it right, it will be alright.” She says motherly. Ghost seems to cheer up and hugged her tighter. 

“ _ Okay mama. Ghost will always try to make things better. _ ” They say happily.

Lurien just watches the scene with a feeling of awe. He is in awe because the Radiance truly is nothing like he imagined. He imagined a cruel tyrant, who enjoyed watching her bugs suffer under her hive mind, destroying their bodies from within. 

Here though? He was watching a mother scold her child for doing something she thought was morally wrong and teaching them how to right their wrongs. “

She...really is nothing like I expected.” Lurien mutters to themselves. 

“Indeed. Can you see why Ghost chooses to side with her now?” Forsa says. Lurien looks freaked out when she speaks. 

“How long have you-?!” He starts. 

“The whole time.” She says simply. Lurien sighs annoyed. 

“Well, I don’t see why they did to begin with. His purpose and very life was granted by the Pale King.” Lurien reasons.

“Indeed. Normally, the vessels are extremely loyal and dedicated to their cause of sealing the Radiance.” Forsa said nodding in agreement. 

“Wait, so, why then? What has caused them to change? Even the failures displayed loyalty to a fault.” Lurien says, causing Forsa to think for a bit. 

It was true. Even when the failures were tested, they showed no sign of disloyalty, though they technically couldn’t in the first place. And it was odd how they managed to avoid the guards outside the Abyss to prevent stray vessels from getting out. 

That was as much as they knew though. She wasn’t called there for many of the tests after all, as the Pale King was constantly having new moths come in to prevent them from getting attached to the vessels.

“It is pointless to think of such things now. We are not in a position where such thoughts are warranted anyway. For now, we must proceed forward, together, with the Radiance.” Forsa says to Lurien. 

He simply nods and looks back at the Radiance cuddling Ghost closely, as he giggled gleefully hugging her back. Perhaps...just perhaps...there might be a chance for peace at the end of this whole conflict. If that meant he could continue to live, by the side of Percucio, and the rest of the city, then he would be willing to take that chance. 

“I hope Radiance knows what she’s doing.” He mutters to himself. “Because...even I don’t know what I’m doing.” He admits to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it! This is an idea I don't think I'll ever get tired of, the Radiance being a mother to the little Ghost. X3


End file.
